IMCA
by Freedom Requires A Battle Cry
Summary: Wings, cats, talking... You wouldn't think those things could possibly go together, but in my world, they do. ---This story is completely mine, from no book but no thievery still...---


**AN: This has been a story I have wanted to write for over a year, please R & R on it, pleasey? It would make me sooo happy if it became popular... It starts out '3rd Person POV' but changes when the kits are finally born. I _wuv_ my reviewers!?**

* * *

_**-_-_-_-Chapter One-_-_-_-**_

_{3rd Person POV - 'Mother' }**  
**_

Wings, cats, talking... You wouldn't think those things could possibly go together, but in my world, they do. Our story starts with Mother, so Mother it will be that will start our story, an incredible one it is...

* * *

Mother yawned, shifting uncomfortably in the alley-way trash. She hauled herself clumsily to her paws, hobbling towards the tipped over cardboard box she had selected for her kitting.

She knew her time was near, but cats could roughly choose when to have their kits, delaying or birthing earlier, even if only by a few days. Mother had chosen to delay two days, planning on stashing a couple of city rats near the box so she wouldn't have to leave for the first couple of days.

The alley was filled with human junk; plastic, metal, aluminum, paper, bags, and much more that a cat can't even name. And as much as it disgusted Mother, she couldn't risk kitting in a populated area. Everything in this alley was from the human dens above or the polluted city breeze that blew the lighter stuff in. Sometimes Mother had seen humans chuck the trash out of their giant animals that carry them around... _**-**'cars.'_

The breeze whispered around Mother's ears; it stunk of nasty things in the city, but had the small promise of food in it. Human food could be quite delicious or quite revolting; it depended on what you stuck in your jaws. But the breeze also carried the dangerous scent the made Mother's hackles raise: it smelled of the disgusting scent of dog, and the tangy scent of blood.

A small warning growl escaped Mother's throat, her mouth never moving to match it though. She was nervous, not being able to tell where the scent was from and how old it was since it was carried with the breeze, and the breeze was unpredictable.

Just as those thoughts crossed her mind, Mother saw a giant, tan-colored dog with pointed ears and long fangs walking by her alley. It stopped, its stance going rigid... with excitement...? Its jaws started to slaver and it turned its muzzle down the alley-way, Mother's heart pounding, the dog scented the air delicately with its nose.

She didn't dare back deeper into her box, she didn't dare take a breath, and she didn't dare let out a warning. Mother wanted to live, she wanted her kits to live, and she would do everything she could, but only in the wisest order – the order that didn't get us killed.

The dog seemed to get what was a smug look on its face as it turned down the alley. Mother allowed herself one quick and quiet breath before going quiet again, the dog didn't hear, but it could easily smell her. It took another step forward, cautiously, before padding at a slow walking gate, deeper into the alley. It turned its broad head, setting its gaze upon Mother, and her round belly to prove she was expecting.

Mother was but a normal cat, and she did what any would do: Mother glared that dog down, parted her jaws to reveal sharp white canines, and snarled viciously. The dog couldn't help but take one step back, before recovering. It smiled, revealing huge canines and strings a spit trembled from its tongue to the roof of its mouth. Disgusting.

She hopped to her paws, snarling again and taking a risky step forward, just to scare the dog and let it think she was fearless, especially from such a stupid creature. But the dog could smell her fear and it started to pad comfortably forward again, just as a 'catch pole' swung down and choked the dog back.

The dog was both surprised and outraged. At first, it let out a startled yip and lept into the air, only to be smashed back into the ground, lying helplessly on its side. They both looked up, Mother and the dog, to see a human, a human in a long white pelt that went to its calves. They both snarled in hate, the dog writhing on the ground, terror plastered on its face but hatred showing with its movements. She, for one, didn't care what happened to the stupid, jerk of a dog, darting off and out of the alley.

Normally, a dog isn't terrified of humans, but these ones we all were, these humans were fierce, cruel, and mysterious, taking animals underground and into these strange buildings where you almost never would come out again. But the few that escaped, or for some mysterious reasons were released, they were freaks, freaks of nature. Most you didn't even want to see, communicate, or talk about. They had the essence of something unnatural about them, it was terrifying.

Mother was running, because she didn't want to become victim like everyone else, not like that dog or any of the other animals she had met or heard about. But Mother knew she was done in, when the meshy net came down over her head, and she slammed into the hard pavement – trapped...

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading guys, R & R... Please? O_^**


End file.
